Watching Cartoons
by Murdock Calavicci
Summary: Murdock wants someone to watch cartoons with him. One Shot
**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I have to warn ya, it's sad.**

It had been a long, tiring mission. The four of them sat around the table, each one jolting awake right before they face-planted in their food.

Finally Hannibal stood up and yawned. "I'm going to take a nap."

Murdock looked up at him through tired eyes. "Hannibal, would you watch cartoons with me?"

"No, I can't stay awake much longer."

Murdock shrugged. "I don't mind. Please?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. Maybe next time."

Murdock looked crestfallen, but nodded.

As Hannibal left the room, Face and BA stood up, too.

"BA, will you watch cartoons with me?"

"No, man. I don't watch that stuff. Besides, I'm tired."

"Please, big guy?"

"No, fool. If you want to watch cartoons, then do it. I'm goin' to bed."

Murdock turned his sad puppy dog eyes to Face. "Please, Facey, watch cartoons with me?"

"Murdock, you know normally I would, but I'm exhausted. I'll watch with you next time, okay?"

Murdock hung his head. "Okay."

Face felt like a jerk. "You need to sleep, too, bud. You've been really tired lately."

"Okay," Murdock repeated. He hurried out of the room, but not before Face and BA saw the tears falling down his checks. Both of them silently promised that they would do something to make it up to the pilot, right after their naps.

Hannibal couldn't sleep, too much guilt gnawing at him. Would it really have been that hard to sit through a carton with Murdock? The captain had been unusually quiet this week. He seemed to be worn out, like he didn't feel good. All Murdock wanted was for someone to watch cartoons with him. Hannibal could hear the TV. Grabbing a cigar as he got out of bed, he decided he wanted to watch cartoons.

BA stared at the ceiling. He was flat out exhausted, but he kept thinking about the crazy fool. Murdock hadn't begged after being told no. He had started crying. That wasn't like him. He had been acting strange all week. BA rolled out of bed. He could sit through one cartoon.

Face felt like an absolute heel. How could he treat his best friend like that? All Murdock asked was that someone watch cartoons with him. Face knew from experience that sometimes Murdock did fine by himself, and other times he just needed someone to be with him. Face sat up in bed and straightened his tie. He could put up with a few hours of cartoons for Murdock's sake.

Face reached Murdock first. Murdock was curled up on the couch, his eyes closed. Face smiled at how peaceful he looked. He touched the pilot's shoulder to wake him up.

Hannibal and BA came out of their rooms at the same time. They looked at each other in understanding. Hannibal was just about to ask BA to make some popcorn when Face screamed. The two men ran to the living room where Face was holding Murdock and sobbing. Hannibal quickly felt Murdock's neck. There was no pulse.

It had been a small, private service. They didn't want to attract attention, especially from the Army. The local priest had heard of the A-Team and agreed to keep everything quiet. Face stood between Hannibal and BA at the service. He had managed somehow to hold himself together so far. But when the casket was lowered into the ground, the realization that Murdock was never coming back finally hit him and he collapsed.

Hannibal was getting very worried about Face. In the week since the funeral, the con man sat staring into space. He ate when someone put food in his mouth, and he slept when someone put him in bed. He didn't blame Face for trying to escape reality. Hannibal desperately wanted to do the same. He kept hearing the coroner's voice.

",,,Heart failure,,,"

",,,Heart weakened by years of strong medication."

",,,Could have been treated,,,,"

He had noticed that Murdock had been acting strange, why didn't he find out the reason? He had failed his captain. He had failed his men.

BA was having trouble focusing on the road. He hadn't slept much since, that day. He glanced back at the empty seat. He would gladly welcome any jibba jabba if it meant that the fool was back. Heck, he would cartoons everyday if it meant Murdock was back. Their family was falling apart. Face grew paler and thinner everyday. He had simply given up. Hannibal was close to doing the same. He had lost a man. All the jazz was gone. BA tried to hold them together. But he was tired. He had lost a good friend. He felt the tears forming. He let them fall, not noticing the big rig headed towards them.

 _"Hi!"_

 _Face looked up. "Murdock!"_

 _Hannibal and BA looked up in surprise. Murdock grinned at them. "C'mon! I wanna show you what the sky is like without a plane! It's better than watching cartoons!"_


End file.
